Grand Dad Mania
Trailer Grand Dad Mania is a video by SilvaGunner and is said to be made by SIILVA in association with MrRental, Vinesuace, and HIGHQUALITY HEADQUARTERS. the quotes put together are " IN 1992 1 ONE FATHER CHANGED THE WORLD AND FOR 9 MONTHS HE'S UPLOADED COUNTLESS RIPS BUT NOW AS WE MOVE FORWARD TO DISCOVER WHAT MADE GRAND DAD A MEME ICON WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE STONE AGE SIILVA PROUDLY PRESENTS IN ASSOCIATION WITH MrRental KEEPING LIFE SIMPLE VINESAUCE HIGHQUALITY HEADQUARTERS THIS IS WHERE IT BEGINS A GRAND NEW ADVENTURE RE-IMAGINED CLASSICS NEW ZONES 3 PLAYABLE CHARACTERS GRAND DAD THE BOOTLEG OG LOUD NIGRA MUDBONE SMOL TOUJOU NOZMI ALL-NEW DASH THE ULTIMATE CELEBRATION OF THE PAST 7 GRAND DAD MANIA PUSH START BUTTON ! 1992 1 GRAND DAD MANIA THANK YOU TRAILER MUSIC BY HOMER POTIONS & NITRO NUT" The bottom at the end says " NOT ACTUALLY COMING OUT PROBABLY PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME LUL, SIDE EFFECTS MAY INCLUDE DIFFICULTY BREATHING, TIGHTNESS IN CHEST, SWELLING OF THE MOUTH, FACE, LIPS, OR TONGUE Gameplay It starts with Grand Dad running around the SIILVA logo with a guy having an orgasm in the backround after it says "Seeeggaa!!" One of the levels seems to start with Fleenstones (the playable character you play as in 7 GRAND DAD.) walking next to some T.V's with the games Super Mario 64 and Donkey Kong 64 playing on it and it seems that Fleenstones has 200 tokens and 0 lives left and has already taken damge because he has 4 out of 5 hearts full and then the next scene is Fleenstones killing a dinosaur and when he killed it, it dropped a token. And QQQ is a store in the backround and Fleenstones has 2 lives left, 175 tokens, and 2 out of 3 hearts. So it seems that there is heart upgrades available. Possibly starting at 3 and ending at 5. the next scene with gameplay has Fleenstones with 2 out of 3 hearts, 2 lives, and 275 tokens. But he then enters an area with you only able to see his shadow and you also see there is a house with spikes next to it. we then in another scene see Fleen in a "COCONUT CANNON" with "SILVA'S COCONUT GUN BRAND:" on top. we then see an actual level from 7 GRAND DAD and him attacking cavemen on a falling apart dinosaur skeleton we then AGAIN see are little friend going up a pipe with the word LORE in the backround and GRANDDADADDNARGRANDDADADDNARG 7 too THEN we see him in a level referencing Grand Dad's first time in a game "Fortran" followed by Fleen winning the lottery and the only boss we see is shown and it is a Purple Dragon-Snake like Dinosaur that breath's fire. The title screen is Grand Dad jumping into place into something that looks like the 7 GRAND DAD title screen exept the word MANIA is below Grand Dad with stars everywhere and a slightly different backround and a huge thing IT'S 16 BIT Collectables Tokens: starts at 0 and the max we see it is 275 Hearts: Starts at 3 possibly and grows to 5 probably